Picture
by ReadMePlzz
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn For years, Bella and Jake have been jumping around their feelings for each other. Finally, they are forced to admit it with the unbelievable series of events. Lemons! Bella/Jacob-Seth/Ness-Edward/Tanya-Embry/Leah


**Thank you for reading everyone! This story is written by me and the gorgeous Ms. AndiWolf. She is a great writer and I am proud to work with her.**

**This story is based off of the song by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.**

**Summary: (Post BD) For years, Bella and Jake have been jumping around their feelings for each other. Finally, they are forced to admit it with the unbelievable series of events.**

**Picture**

**Prologue**

**Jacob's POV**

Things don't always change. Sometimes they stay the same, even after ten years. I still loved her, both hers.

Isabella Cullen. Just her name still makes me jumpy and sends a shiver down my spine, in a good way of course. Her hair was another thing that never changed. It was a dark mahogany brown. It shined so perfectly, just like her eyes.

Whenever I thought of her, her eyes, the way they were when she was human, would always pop into my head. Beautiful chocolate brown. Now, after ten years, they were a golden brown. Even when she stood in front of me, I saw those chocolate brown eyes. They were always so bright and perfect. They held so much intellect and worry behind them, but it seemed the worry had faded away over the years.

I could always see that now that it was gone, she missed being human. I couldn't blame her. I missed her clumsiness, her blush, her heartbeat, and her two left feet.

She was so perfect as a human. Her grace now didn't fit her.

But, let's face the truth. She isn't my Bells now. Maybe she never was.

I looked down at the mess of bronze locks on my chest and smiled lightly.

Renesmee. My Nessie.

It was very sick that I loved her so much and still was in love with her mother. Nessie was my imprint and deserved my whole heart.

It is strange for a werewolf to imprint on a half vampire, half human hybrid. It has never happened before, but I was happy with her, for the most part.

We mixed perfectly. She loved cars, like me, she liked going for runs with me. There were no complaints from me about Nessie. She was perfection.

Bronze waves of silky hair, orbs of chocolate in her eyes, perfectly toned body, petite figure. I mean, if you got the chance to be with this beauty, would you give it up? Hell no, you wouldn't! That is because there is no one in the world like her.

The thing was that I never was a guy for perfection. I liked errors and mistakes. I liked clumsiness and two-left feet.

_Like Bella._

I am not thinking of leaving Nessie so don't even let that thought go through your head. It would easier to committ suicide than to leave her. It's not like she would try to stop me. That was another thing about Nessie that was a part she got from Bella.

She would willing sacrifice her happiness for the sake of those she cared about. If I told her that I was in love with her mother, she would dump me. Not because she was angry, but so I would pursue Bella.

I looked down at her and her eyes were on me, smiling at me.

"What are you thinking about so hard? You should be sleeping." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head gently. She was so adorable.

"Nothing, honey." She sat up and pressed her lips to mine, first lovingly and then turning hungry. She moaned heavily into my mouth and then stradled my waist.

"Then think about this." Her hand quickly disappeared into my boxers, stroking me so perfectly.

"You want me to think about that? Mmm, honey. Feels so damn perfect." I growled as she unstradled me, yanked down my boxers, and shoved my length in her sweet lips. "Oooh, yeah. Suck it, baby." She moaned louder as I completely ripped the shirt from her body, exposing her fully naked form. My hand disappeared between her legs as I teased her clit, causing her to moan more.

Now, I must tell you. Nessie and I do mastrabate when we get horny and we aren't together, but when we want it and are together, things get pretty kinky.

She pulled me out of her mouth and ran her tongue along my length.

"You know what I want, Jake." I growled as I thought of the last time we had our sex-capades.

"Yeah. You wanna keep sucking my cock or you want to get down to it?" She whimpered and bucked her hips into my hand. She closed her eyes and continued to suck on me. I had never been given a blow job until one day Nessie walked in on Quil watching a porno and was like 'I wanna try that out, Jake'. The pack never let me live that one up. Even though her mouth had never done it before, she was damn good at it. She had some skills in the bedroom department.

She kept sucking, twirling her tongue around my tip, and grazing her teeth lightly against my shaft until I shot my load down her throat. She swallowed every drop I had to give her and then she stradled me again.

"Let's get you worked up again." I pressed my hips to hers and she grinded her hips into mine, moaning. " The stuff still under the bed?" I growled and nodded as she started to massage my testicles. "I want you hard before we start." I felt the rumble in my chest as I focused on whatever would get me hard.

Then the image popped in my head of Bella, straddling me and riding me hard. I squinted my eyes to get it out, but it didn't work. Instead, Nessie stopped.

"What's wrong?" She moved off of me and I sat on the edge of the bed, placing my head in my hands.

"Nothing." She sighed and laid her cheek against my back, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You can tell me anything, baby. You know that. I'm here for you no matter what." I nodded, knowing it wasn't true.

You wouldn't say that if you knew, I thought to myself.

"You have been so distantly lately, Jake. Just talk to me." I groaned and pulled on my shorts.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I can't. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm going for a run." I got up, feeling the pain in my chest, and ran into the woods. I knew what the pain was. It was the imprint. She was hurting because I couldn't tell her so that brought me pain.

I phased in the woods and ran as fast and as far as I could. I must have been running for hours, but it only felt like a few minutes.

After my pack returned to the reservation to re-join Sam's, I took my spot as Alpha so I could block my thoughts from whoever was phased. Luckily, I was alone, other than Trevor, who just phased and couldn't figure out how to phase back. He was asleep though and dreaming about his girlfriend.

Trevor was only fifteen, like Seth when he phased for the first time.

My mind was spinning until I smelled the scent of vampires. I suddenly stopped and I recognized the scent.

_Cullen's_.

I turned my head to the left and stood in the woods next to Bella and Edward's room.

I looked up to their window and saw Bella standing in front of a long mirror. She had a towel around her head and black lingerie. It wasn't what most would call sexy, but I always thought that of her no matter what she was wearing.

Edward walked up behind her as she pulled the towel off her head, letting her wet hair sit on her shoulders.

"You always look so beautiful, love." He went to kiss her neck and she turned away, sadness in her eyes. I was confused as I watched this. "What is it, Bella? You have been acting so strange lately." She shrugged as she grabbed a biege dress and threw it on, putting her hair up in a clip. "Goddamn it, Isabella! Stop pushing me away!" She seemed to slightly flinch, but that was it.

"Stop your yelling, Edward. You'll give yourself a nosebleed if that is possible." He grabbed her arm and she halfway turned to face him.

"Bella, you know that I love you. Whatever is wrong, I want to help. You are my wife and I am your husband. Tell me what is wrong." She shook her head, her expression softening to the core.

"You wouldn't understand. I'm going for a walk. Please, don't follow me." She slipped on her shoes and walked out.

I felt my heart race.

_She was coming outside! Yippee!_

God, now I sounded like lap dog about to get their favorite treat.

I watched as she walked outside and walked into the woods, screeching in frustration.

Something was bothering her, but I was sure that it wasn't anything like what was bothering me.

I walked out of the shadow and placed my head on her shoulder. I felt her relax and lean her cheek against mine. To tell you the truth, Bella didn't stink. She smelled just like she always described the Cullen's smelling to her. A very floral scent that was extremely welcoming.

"Hey, Jake." I purred gently and rubbed my cheek against hers.

Hey, Bells, I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here?" She turned to me and her eyes were black. If I squinted my eyes slightly, they were chocolate brown again.

I shrugged and licked my tongue up her cheek, getting a big giggle from her.

"Hey!" I chuckled and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me. I loved it when she held me like this. It felt like before Nessie was an idea, before Edward came back from his desertion. It was back to when things were simple.

"I miss you a lot, Jake." I grumbled in my satisfaction that at least I was a part of her thought process.

Me, too. I love you so damn much, Bells.

She pulled back and, if she was still human, from her expression, she would be blushing furiously.

"You fur is getting really long." I chuckled and gave her my big smile.

But, you love it like that, Bells.

"You know I like your hair long, Jake." I chuckled and placed my head against her chest, letting her stroke my fur.

But, your daughter hates it. I love that you like it.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I nodded and knelt to the ground, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled down at me with an emotion that resembled…love?

She giggled and nodded, slowly climbing on my back and sitting up straight.

She always let me carry her like this. I guess she knew that it reminded me of old times when it was just Jake and Bells.

It reminded of me when there weren't any complex heartaches or love triangles such as the love shape we have ourselves in now.

I wanted to crawl into a _**picture**_ on Bella's bedroom wall and disappear to time of all the simple things…

**Bella's POV**

I stood in the shower, under the water turned as hot as it could get.

How sick could I be?

I love my husband, my daughter, my family. I love all of them, but there is one love in my life missing from those categories.

_Jacob Black._

The boy I made mud pies with as a child. The teenager who built two-wheel death machines with me. The man who stole my daughter's heart and mine.

I had been hiding it and fighting it for over a decade. I didn't want to love him. I didn't want to need him in my life. I didn't want to desire him in the unadulterated ways that I did every time I took a hot shower.

I thought of his blazing touch, the taste of his delicious tongue, his hard body against mine.

I thought of his smoldering, dark eyes, his dark russett skin, his unbelievably thick muscular body that made me need to rub my thighs together.

Jacob Black was sex on legs.

Those thoughts always aroused me to the point of sheer frustration.

Even after over a decade, I want him BAD.

Once Edward let me practice my shield on him and I tapped into his ability while Jake was in the area.

He was thinking back on a fantasy he once had of me. He had me naked on his bed with my hands tied to the wooden slats at the top of his bed while my legs were wrapped around his waist and he drilled himself hard and fast into me. The whole time I was screaming to the heavens above how wonderful he felt.

I was in complete and utter shock when I saw that and more when I looked deeper into his thoughts to see that he was actually masturbating deep in the woods to that.

I got a good look through his thoughts what he was packing and trust me…Wooh! Jacob Black is all man, ladies and gentlemen.

My radio changed the song and a song came through the radio that made me think of my feelings that would only end in those I loved getting hurt. It was the only possible end.

Certain words spoke stuck in my head though.

_"I found your picture today_  
_I swear I'll change my ways_  
_I just called to say I want you to come back home_  
_I found your picture today_  
_I swear I'll change my ways_  
_I just called to say I want you_  
_To come back home_  
_I just called to say I love you_  
_Come back home."_

Those words were all that were needed to bring to mind a picture of simplier times, times were it was only Jake and Bella. A time when Jacob Black only had eyes for me and made a promise to always wait for me…until my heart stops beating.

_Sigh…_

_**Please leave us alot of reviews. We will try to update as much as we can! We promise! Thank us with reviews. Did I mention we love reviews? LOL**  
_


End file.
